


When I Said I Like You, You Said...

by kalipha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: Tsukishima didn't know that while he felt some thing differrent about his Senpai Kuroo-san, Kuroo also...





	When I Said I Like You, You Said...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【黑月】告白](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013001) by [kalipha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha). 

> English is not my first language, so please excuse my mistakes.  
If you leave any comment or kudos below I will be very happy!

Although the forest surround Shinzen high school, it is impossible to avoid steaming in the canteen. They all want to eat quickly, fill up the empty stomach, replenish strength for the evening exercise, and then go to the grass out side to feel the cool at dusk.

Tsukishima held the food, sitting on the table where Karasuno were, listening to them talk about what skills they had stolen from the other teams. No matter how many times he looks at four single-celled creatures open their stomachs to eat, he will be shocked by them.

"Megane-kun, how about coming and blocking for Fukuro's Ace ?"   
Tsukishima looked at the person who was talking to him, Nekoma's captain, Kuroo Tetsurou. 

This summer training, he seemed to be noticed by another captains, was unwillingly invited to the 3rd stadium to help Fukuro's ace Bokuto practice spiking. After a series of things, for the daily evening independent practice, Tsukishima became a little bit looking forward to.

"Ok, I'll come. "  
"By the way, you eat like a bird, don't you? " Kuroo eats like them single-celled creatures, and the dishes piled up on his plates, including two bowls of miso soup. He took three Fried shrimp tempura from a plate and placed them on Tsukishima's little rice bow (compared to other physical monsters). "If you don't eat enough, you may be dragged to death by Ace's straight line ball."Kuroo said.

"Oi! Kenma, eat more vegetables!" He shut.  
Kozume did not expect to be caught by Kuroo, trying to hide the presence and disappearing as usual.

"This guy, Kenma's old father?"Tsukishima thought.   
Pick up the Fried shrimp, HMM... The coat is crunchy, a little warm but not too hot, the shrimp is sweet and chewy, if only it had some sauce... I suddenly want to eat strawberry cake, but I have been training these days and have no chance...

Kuroo glanced at him and confirmed that Karasuno's first grade super high MB put the Fried shrimp into his mouth, then he put the cabbage tofu miso soup in the tray of Kozume.  
This made pudding head very unhappy: "ah... I said no vegetables... But Kuro-chan seems pretty happy."  
Kuroo:？

The 3rd stadium.

"Excuse me." Taking off his shoes, Tsukishima sat on the courtside floor, put on his knee pads. Looked up, found Bokuto and Kuroo came up in front if him, Akaashi was warming up on the other side of the court.   
Only four people?

Bokuto gave Kuroo a thumbs up: "oh oh ah, Megane-kun is here, oh, Kuroo nice!"   
"Try double block today, Megane-kun, and come here after the warm-up," Kuroo pointed to his side. "Fucking owl must shut you up today!!!!!"  
"💢 You wish!!!!!! "

After all, the team had just trained, Tsukishima simply stretched then run to stand next to Kuroo. The energetic owl on the other side of the net has already hit a few super lethal serves, was ready to try.

"Remember the skills I taught you yesterday?" Kuroo said.  
"Yes."   
Like a cat about to fight, Kuroo arched his back to make a gesture of defiance. Tsukishima himself was also driven by him, staring at Bokuto and Akaashi.

Don't jump up suddenly from the side, stand still then jump ... Mind which side was Bokuto's dominant hand direction, and the ball line in his eyes. Pay attention to the timing of raising hands...... pay attention to the timing... The timing...

While he was concentrating on the possible combination of Bokuto and Akaashi, he caught a glimpse of Kuroo, who was half crouched and ready to jump, was looking at himself.  
All of a sudden, Tsukishima felt butterflies in his stomach were flying, waiting for his next breath, then escape, no longer fit.

Bokuto threw the ball in the air, Akaashi gave a nice tosse, Bokuto got ready to start.   
"Get ready——one, two, three——"the Kuroo-tower commanded.

Bokuto aimed at the gap between Tsukishima and Kuroo, want to send the ball through the defense directly, only to see Kuroo moved his arm slightly, completely blocked this spiking.   
"Bang!" The ball bounced off the ground after hitting both their arms.   
"💢 WTF!!!!"Bokuto yelled.  
Kuroo smiled at him: "hey man, don't angry, let's continue, ha ha ha ha..."

More than ten times Bokuto spoke, about two thirds of them was blocked by Kuroo and Tsukishima,so he got bored, requested to rest.

After more than a dozen run-ups and jumps,Tsukishima was slightly breathless and his T-shirtI soaked in sweat. He retreated to the edge of the court, picked up his bottle, and gulped down a half, feeling better.   
But looking at Kuroo quietly, the deep warmth all around him did not disappear with water, and couldn't wait to burst from every pore in his body.

Pay attention to the timing.

"Errrr, Kuroo-senpai, I have a question for you... would you love to come out for a moment ?"Tsukishima stood at the door, sending a invitation to Kuroo,who was joking with Bokuto.  
“Of course, what that is?”

Akaashi: "Things are gett more interesting…"  
Bokuto: "What?"

＊

Followed Tsukishima to the back of the stadium, just facing the forest, Kuroo felt cool breeze from the green leaves out of the forest, but he did not feel much cooler.

Next to him, a tall man, nearly 1.9 meters tall, was leaning against the wall behind him, but he seemed very tiny.   
Tsukishima's eyes were fixed on the wide grass in front of him. The moon was misty over the golden hair and pale white skin, his eyelashes fluttering behind the black-rimmed glasses. Kuroo couldn't look away.

Not good. No, no.   
Kuroo Tetsurou, male, 18 years old, from birth to now has always been straightforward, if he wants to anything, he would just do it. But today, he rarely didn't know what to do. He knew something would happen. 

"Senpai, why did you teach me block, Lev in your own team is better in any way obviously, isn't it?"Tsukishima said with a smile.   
"No, that idiot is just like a baby, can't do anything well."   
"Then he is the most perfect person who can improve, right? Teaching rival how to block, is this OK?"  
Kuroo put on his fake smile: "Megane-kun, I'd love to help anyone who need any help!"

"I seem to like you Kuroo-senpai" Tsukishima were very nervous, looked at the ground, and here was no smile. His fingers were straight and stiffly crossed, hang in front of belly.

"... A bit self-righteous, I always felt that you understand me very much. Clearly know that I was being provoked but repeatedly fooled, you can accurately make me angry every time... But it should be the same to others, right? After all, according to Akaashi-senpai, Kuroo-san has being good at stimulating the opponent all the time ... "

Kuroo turned around, hurriedly dragged Tsukishima into his arms, action is irritable, but very gentle.   
"Only for you, Megane-kun. "

＊

"Let me take part in the block practice,please,captain!" Lev was in high spirits when he lifted the net in the 3rd stadium.   
The white owl, attracted by the interesting youngster, immediately dropped the bottle and flew out from behind the net: "hey hey hey! Lev boy, very imposing! Now Kuroo is..."  
"Ah, he just went out, now you'd better not disturb him." Akaashi immediately stood in front of the single-cell idiot and quietly interrupted his speech.

Bokuto and Lev: What?

＊

By the time Tsukishima knew what just happened, his chin was resting on Kuroo's shoulder, and all he could see was the moon in the dark sky above the trees. The warm breath in the neck haunted again and again, the black hair made his neck itchy a little bit. Wearing a thin T-shirt, the other person's rapid heartbeat was extremely clear, as if it was directly in his chest.

Tsukishima did not know what to do, but felt the strength of the arms around his back increase. "... Hey, Kuroo-san..." He asked"

"I like you, too."Kuroo said

Quiet breathing.

"You're kidding... Senpai, not funny at all..." "No." Kuroo said, "I saw you at the first time in the practicing match. I just felt that, oh, the tall MB of Karasuno did not have any damage at all. But this guy did not just play the game.He also thought how to do better, but I confirmed that he was not good enough..."  
"And then, subconsciously, I thought, 'what can I do for you?' Once I got a chance to catch you, I took it seriously. I didn't expect that you just were fooled by me easily. Everything in your body is perfect, If you don't make good use of your gifts, you will waste it. You also don't want to lose to Karasuno's little one Hinata, right?"  
"Passion? I need passion for volleyball. "Tsukishima said. "But now, thanks to my Kuroo-san, I have a little more." 

"Unexpectedly, I Kuroo actually liked you, Megane-kun. But you also like me, which means I'm a bit of a charmer."Kuroo laughed.  
"... "Tsukishima did not know what to say.

"Dating?"Kuroo said.  
"okay…"Tsukishima agreed.

"Will you release me, please? I can't breath..." 

Two boys leaned against the wall of the gym, held hands together, and they stared the dark sky and the moon.

"So...can you call me 'Tetsu'? Only you name me like that..."Kuroo asked.  
"No, Senpai, I won't do that, sorry."  
"why…"  
"Because that's gross……though …you could call me …tsuki"  
"Tsu——kki——"  
"Stop doing that,please." (ー`´ー)

＊

"Tsukki, come to show Lev the proper gesture ofblocking, this stupid baby, his hooray block always can't change."   
"ehh... Why don't you do it yourself..."Tsukishima was lazy.

Akaashi: "Looks like we solved the problem. " (˶˚ - ˚˶)


End file.
